


adamo

by dunklenacht



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Seo Changbin-centric, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunklenacht/pseuds/dunklenacht
Summary: Changbin never thought he could fall so quickly for a person like he did with Felix.(why is friends to lovers the only thing i write omf)





	adamo

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda messy tbh but i wanted to write something changlix related again so :(( i hope some of yall still enjoy it though, kudos are highly appreciated owo

_adamo_

 

_lat. = to fall in love with, find pleasure in_

 

 

 

Changbin never thought he could fall so quickly for a person like he did with Felix.

 

Even during the very first moment they met, he somehow knew that Felix would be someone special in his life. That beautiful boy with the one block haircut and his very limited Korean stole Changbin‘s heart in the second he first laid eyes on him. And when Changbin tried to communicate with Felix in English and the younger smiled at him fondly, he knew he was screwed.

 

* * *

 

 

He never knew how to tell the younger or how to approach him. Which is why a simple cuddling session made his heartbeat quicken causing him to sigh loudly.

 

 

„Hyung? Is everything okay?“ The younger said, looking at Changbin with a concerned look.

 

 

The older looked at the fairy like boy and his heart melted. Even in almost complete darkness he could make out Felix‘s face and he almost wanted to turn on the light so he could see his freckles and his sparkling eyes too.

 

 

„Lix, I was never really honest with you... With how I feel... You see, I-I‘m not really good at words when they‘re not lyrics like I don‘t know how to tell you what exactly I‘m feeling but you make me so happy, so so incredibly happy and I‘m confused with all of this because I‘ve never felt anything like this... Ever.“

 

 

Felix face softened and he smiled at his hyung before caressing his cheek with his hand.

 

 

„I know. I know hyung. All of it. And... me too. I feel it too. And I‘m also confused but I‘m sure together we‘ll make it work.“

 

 

Changbin felt like he could cry, he has feared this moment for so long and now here he was cuddling with the prettiest and most wonderful boy in his bed and they kind of just confessed to each other.

 

 

„I like you. So much.“ Changbin whispered and kissed Felix‘s forehead.

 

 

The youngers laugh that followed afterwards made Changbin‘s heartbeat quicken even more and he was sure he was going to have a heart attack.

 

 

„I like you too.“

 

 

* * *

 

 

Things went pretty great after that. Although they didn‘t tell their members because both of them weren‘t sure if they were quite ready yet to take a step further, like getting in a real relationship yet, so the only thing that really changed between them that cuddles were more of a regular thing now and kissing became a thing.

 

 

But one day after practice, they had the living room to themselves and Changbin got quite needy from having to starve from Felix‘s soft lips so he climbed into the younger‘s lap real fast as Felix sat down.

 

 

Felix chuckled softly and looked into the older‘s eyes.

 

 

„Eager, are we?“

 

 

„Oh, shut up, am I not allowed to kiss my boyfriend now?“

 

 

Felix choked on his spit and coughed violently for a few seconds which earned him a confused look from Changbin but then he realized and blushed.

 

 

„O-Oh, fuck sorry, I know we said not to label ourselves yet and it just slipped out I‘m so sorry—“

 

 

„Hyung, no.“ Felix stopped Changbin‘s rambling by putting a small finger over his lips and then he smiled.

 

 

„Boyfriend sounds nice to me. And I think we can call ourselves that now. I‘m sure about this. Are you too?“

 

 

Changbin nodded and smiled back.

 

 

„So, Seo Changbin, do you want to be my boyfriend?“

 

 

The black haired boy laughed loudly.

 

 

„Lee Felix, I‘d love nothing more than this.“

 

 

And with that, they shared their first kiss as boyfriends.

 

 

At first it was slow and loving but once Felix tightened his grip on Changbin‘s waist and the latter gasped softly, everything escalated and his tongue brushed against Changbin‘s which he happily obliged.

 

 

After a few minutes the older softly pushed the younger back so he was lying down and Changbin was hovering over him. He smiled brightly at Felix and gave him little kisses all over his face before slowly sliding down and kissing his neck, which earned a gasp from Felix. They had never done anything like this before but God, he loved it. Way more than he had expected.

 

 

Changbin continued with his kisses and decided to bite softly on a few spots and on one spot Felix made the cutest sound Changbin has ever heard.

 

 

„Hyung.“ Felix moaned softly.

 

 

The older chuckled against his skin.

 

 

„Sensitive spot, huh?“ He teased Felix and immediately regretted looking at his face. Felix looked absolutely ethereal with his hair a little messy, his lips kiss swollen and parted and red cheeks. Changbin wished he could take pictures of him like this and make it his lockscreen.

 

 

„Shut up and continue. Please.“

 

 

Changbin inhaled shakily and just as he was about to attack Felix‘s neck again they heard a door slam and a voice speaking up.

 

 

„Felix, have you seen— OH SHIT NO.“

 

 

Felix and Changbin looked at the direction where the voice was coming from and their eyes widened. Jisung was standing in the doorframe with a PS4 controller in his hand and the most shocked expression Changbin had ever seen on his groupmate‘s face. Before any one of them could say anything, Jisung groaned.

 

 

„Great. Now I own 10000₩ to Minho hyung.“

 

 

Felix exchanged disbelieving looks with Changbin.

 

 

„You made a bet on us?“

 

 

„If you only knew how many bets we have on you. If Changbin hyung made the first move I'd own another 10000₩ to him.“

 

 

„Uhhh, well...“

 

 

„Oh, c‘mon! I hate you all!“

 

 

Jisung left the room as quickly as he entered it, leaving the couple alone.

 

 

They stared at each other for some time before giggling.

 

 

„So, I think we don‘t have to tell the others now.“ Felix said and ruffled Changbin‘s hair a bit.

 

 

„One less awkward conversation, though.“

 

 

„Right.“

 

 

_(„The fuck do you mean they were making out on the couch?“ Seungmin stared at Jisung with a shocked expression._

_The older of the two just shrugged and smiled._

_“It was long overdue.“_

_“It was but why on the couch! Some of us like that couch! Now I can never sit on it again without thinking about... that...“_

_“Oh c‘mon Min just because you can‘t confess to—„_

_“Shut up or I will burn all of your plushies.“)_


End file.
